


ważne pytanie Tomka.

by Ixon



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Cute, Friendship, M/M, Tomek being Tomek, Wilmuga, kid Tomek, kochany Andrzej, opiekuńczy Smuga, sweet talks XD, tatowanie Tomka, zszokowany Smuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/pseuds/Ixon
Summary: rozmowa ojca z synem, która kończy się świeżymi słodkimi bułkami.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	ważne pytanie Tomka.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsumi96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell me more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230698) by [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld). 



> praca jest na podstawie innej pracy ("Tell me more" PartofWorld), której znajomość nie jest ważna, ale zachęcam do przeczytania. jest tylko jedna zmiana (Tomek rozmawia o tym z Andrzejem, a nie ze Smugą).  
> praca powstała dzięki dwóm osobom (PartofWorld, Natsumi96), które dały mi wielkiego kopa do dalszego pisania, a jedna z nich (Natsumi96) powiedziała, że chciałaby więcej tatowania Tomka.

-Tato mogę się o coś ciebie spytać? - Chłopiec zaczął niepewnie rozmowę.  
-Oczywiście Tomku. - Odpowiedział Andrzej.  
Właśnie skończyli jeść swoje pierwsze wspólne śniadanie. Reszta drużyny zjadła wcześniej, ponieważ młody Wilmowski spał dłużej. Geograf pozwolił mu się wyspać i tak naprawdę był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że spędzi trochę czasu sam na sam ze swoim synem. Dalej nie dowierzał w to, że ma Tomka przy sobie i tak już będzie cały czas.  
-Ale powiesz mi prawdę? - Chłopiec upewnił się, brzmiał bardzo poważnie, ale próbował to zakryć swoją dziecinną ciekawością.  
Starszy Wilmowski zwrócił na to uwagę, ale nie dał sobie tego po sobie poznać. Skierował wzrok na swojego syna, popatrzył na niego z przenikliwym spojrzeniem, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego wielkiego zagrożenia. Postanowił w takiej sytuacji uśmiechnąć się do niego i rzekł:  
-Powiem prawdę i tylko prawdę.  
Na twarzy Tomka momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech numer pięć (osoby, która zdobyła to co chciała i teraz zamierzała to wykorzystać w wielkim planie), klasnął w dłonie, popatrzył się z dumą na ojca i zadał pytanie:  
-O co chodzi z panem Smugą?  
Starszy Wilmowski kompletnie nie zrozumiał pytania, ze zmieszaniem poruszył się na krześle i zdziwił się bardzo.  
-Ale co? - Wyrwało mu się przypadkowo.  
Chłopiec westchnął z udawanym zmęczeniem, pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i zaczął tłumaczyć z prędkością światła gestykulując przy tym typowo dla siebie:  
-Tato, bo ja już nic nie rozumiem. Pan Smuga przyjechał do mnie do Warszawy. Odebrał, jechał ze mną, opiekował się mną i co dziwne cały czas mówił, że jest twoim przyjacielem. Wiem, że dużo was łączy przez te różne wyprawy, to jakie mieliście życie i tak dalej, ale nie rozumiem jednego. Czemu on ciebie nazywa twoim przyjacielem jak wczoraj w nocy, kiedy miałem spać to nie spałem, ale tylko przez chwilę! I zobaczyłem was na balkonie. - Zakończył spokojnie.  
Dostrzegł, że jego ojciec zrobił się lekko bledszy, wzrok u niego stał się roztrzęsiony i knykcie na prawej dłoni, która trzymała kubek przybrały koloru białego.  
-Ale tato ja nie jestem jakoś wrogo do was nastawiony albo co. Po prostu nie rozumiem tego, dlaczego on mówi do ciebie „przyjaciel”, jeśli on nie jest twoim przyjacielem. - Wytłumaczył pospiesznie Tomek.  
Geograf wziął głęboki wdech, rozluźnił się nieznacznie, prychnął z rozbawieniem i przejechał lewą dłonią po twarzy. Po chwili mogło się usłyszeć cichy śmiech.  
-Tato? - Spytał zdezorientowany Tomek – Wszystko gra?  
-Nie. - Odpowiedział szybko – Albo... - zaczął, podniósł głowę popatrzył się na syna i zmienił zdanie machając przy tym wolną dłonią – Wszystko gra.  
Starszy Wilmowski dopił już zimną kawę, położył ręce na stole i odpowiedział jak najbardziej poważnie:  
-Ja oraz Jan jesteśmy razem.  
Tomek chciałby powiedzieć, że go to zszokowało, chciałby nawet wyglądać na zszokowanego, chciałby nawet krzyknąć „A nie mówiłem?!”, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Czemu? Ponieważ dostrzegł oczy ojca i w ogóle zwrócił uwagę na jego posturę. Geograf wyglądał na pewnego, spokojnego i poważnego, ale kryło się w nim lekkie wycofanie, strach jak i obawa, dlatego młody Wilmowski postanowił postąpić inaczej. Wstał od stołu, obszedł go, usiadł na krześle koło ojca i po prostu go przytulił. Chciał w taki sposób pokazać mu, że „Ej wszystko jest dobrze, mam dwóch wspaniałych tatów.”. Andrzej od razu oddał ten bardzo intymny gest i cieszył się jak małe dziecko, że już nie musiał okłamywać swojego syna.  
Po chwili Tomek odsunął się od ojca na długość wyciągniętych rąk i stwierdził naturalnie:  
-Czyli pan Smuga jest moim drugim tatą.  
Andrzej od razu uśmiechnął się ciepło i przyznał:  
-Można tak powiedzieć, ale on chyba sam nie jest tego świadom.  
Tomek klasnął w dłonie, znowu na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech numer pięć i nic nie powiedział. Starszy Wilmowski już wiedział o czym myślał jego syn i był naprawdę ciekaw jak na to zareaguje podróżnik. Nawet tak naprawdę długo nie musiał czekać, bo usłyszeli jak ktoś wchodził do mieszkania.  
-Wróciłem! - Smuga krzyknął z korytarza.  
Coś tam chwilę robił, chyba miał coś ze sobą, ale jak już pojawił się w pomieszczeniu z dwoma Wilmowskimi wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
-Mam dla was coś dobrego. - Powiedział z triumfem i położył na stole pakunek, który pachniał słodkimi bułkami – Są niedawno upieczone, pomyślałem, że Tomkowi zasmakują. - Dodał miło.  
No tak, cały Jan Smuga, mam dość wszystkich ludzi, ale Andrzej i Tomek to wyjątek, a w szczególności ten młodszy. Geografa dalej to bawiło, ale bardzo rozczulało jak podróżnik jest opiekuńczy, jeśli chodzi o jego, przepraszam ich syna.  
Chłopiec odwrócił się do niego przyjaźnie i rzucił miło:  
-Dzięki tato!  
Zgarnął jedną słodką bułkę i jak najszybciej ulotnił się z pokoju.  
Smuga stał jak wryty w tym samym miejscu, patrzył ze zdziwieniem na Wilmowskiego i chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Andrzej tylko znowu parsknął śmiechem, wstał z krzesła, podszedł do Jana, popatrzył na niego, pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i przyznał:  
-I my chcieliśmy trzymać stan rzeczy sprzed kilku lat.  
-Jak? - Spytał od razu Smuga.  
-Obudził się w nocy. - Odpowiedział naturalnie geograf.  
-Jak zareagował? - Dopytywał się ze strachem podróżnik.  
Andrzej położył dłonie na barkach Jana, uśmiechnął się ciepło i wyszeptał:  
-Cieszy się, że ma dwóch tatów.  
Smuga momentalnie się spiął, wzrok wbił w podłogę, otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił. Wilmowski zamknął go w uścisku, który podróżnik od razu oddał.  
-Wszystko jest dobrze. - Stwierdził cicho geograf.  
-Jest bardzo dobrze. - Usłyszał ciche poprawienie wyszeptane w jego bark.


End file.
